<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gods and monsters by canneloni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307595">gods and monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni'>canneloni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, Suicide, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era bella, ella era pura de mirar y su amor odiado. La guerra se la llevó y él no la pudo salvar.<br/>De todas fomas, él la esperaría. Cada que soñaba la veía, de pie allí, esperándolo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gods and monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>→<em> i n n o c e n c e  l o s t</em></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era bella, más bella de lo que sería posible. Grandes ojos de caricatura, como pasteles de crema plateada. Su piel blanca, tan blanca como la leche más pura. Pura, como ella en su mirar y andar, pura como su estatus y porte. Como su sangre y corazón.</p>
<p>No, no como su corazón. Su corazón no era puro, recordó Harry. Ella era un perra desalmada, una que ladra y muerde hasta arrancar. Ella era un demonio con cara de angel, dictaba su mente pero no su corazón.</p>
<p>Cegado por su odio, eso era. Cegado, por sus palabras y mentiras de oro. Ella era malvada, con su sonrisa cruel y rizos dorados.</p>
<p><em>"No, ya no son dorados" </em>Se corrigió. <em>"Son blancos, como su piel y su mirada, pero no su alma."</em></p>
<p>La guerra había cambiado a todos, quitado vidas y regalado esperanzas. No terminó igual para muchos, fue un final agridulce; muy rápido y a la vez muy lento. Se llevó demasiado y dejó muy poco.</p>
<p>La guerra también se había llevado la sonrisa de Draconis, su porte y su aura. Ya no era igual, ya no. Su pureza ya no importaba, nadie la veía. Su inocencia, su sangre y su familia. Todo despareció. Ella quedó sola, siendo un ángel, no un demonio disfrazado. Un paraíso oscuro, no salvó a todos.</p>
<p>Fue una batalla de monstruos y dioses, donde Draconis y el mismo Harry no fueron más que ángeles. Peones, herramientas. Tanto de los buenos, como de los malos.</p>
<p>Ambos eran culpables, y ambos eran inocentes. Con un beso y una rosa nada cambiaría, nada traería la sonrisa de ella nuevamente; sus ojeras mancharon la blancura de su piel y las cicatrices bailaron entre sus pechos. Algunas hechas por Harry, otras por la misma oscuridad. Ella sufrió más de lo que quería aceptar, vió tantas maldades en su propia morada y bajo la mano de quien menos quería.</p>
<p>Ya nada quedaba de la joven rubia, de grandes ojos plateados y altanería en su faz. Nada más que una sombra, nacida para morir. La muerte, deseada en cada suspiro y sueño.</p>
<p>A veces el amor no era suficiente, el camino se volvía difícil y no se sabía porqué. Ningún beso era correspondido, ninguna noche consentida y ninguna sonrisa respondida.</p>
<p>Ella estaba vacía, vacía cuando saltó tan alto y su cuerpo se hundió en el lago. Vacía, cuando fue abrazada por su sollozante marido, quien empapado le exigía explicaciones. Vacía, al ser enterrada en un cementerio y su tumba profanada por aquellos quienes perdieron seres queridos en la guerra.</p>
<p>Ella no volvería, y aunque Harry "siguió" y se casó con esa pelirroja, una parte de él, su corazón, el que siempre creyó en ella; desde que Draconis era una muchachita impertinente, esa parte, murió con ella en ese lago.</p>
<p>La amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, por millones de años.</p>
<p>— Incluso cuando ya no estás aquí, yo no seguiré adelante; al menos no realmente. — Allí, de pie ante su tumba maltrecha y rallada con la malsonante "puta del diablo", Harry habló, con amor en él y esperanza en su voz. — Tu rostro no saldrá de mi cabeza, no hay remedio para los recuerdos, amor mío.</p>
<p>Suspiró. Juraba poder escuchar su voz en la lejanía, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. — Tengo miedo de que no me estés esperando en el otro lado.</p>
<p>Ella vivía en sus sueños, cada que cerraba los ojos en la noche. Lo hacía desear no despertarse.</p>
<p>Cuando se encontraba el amor verdadero, éste vive para siempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>→<em> n o  o n e ' s  g o n n a  t a k e  m y  s o u l  a w a y</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>